


Распускаются каменные цветы

by xenosha



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Сегодня Майтимо рассказывает сказки на ночь.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Sons of Fëanor
Kudos: 2





	1. С возвращением

Давно уже отблестело закатное солнце на белом камне дворцовых стен; серебристый свет полной луны, танцуя, смеясь, укутал Средиземье мягким покровом. Долго Маэдрос вглядывался в сверкающие звёздной пылью небеса, лишь из полузабытой привычки улыбаясь и приветствуя быстрым кивком проходящих мимо знакомых эльфов.   
  
Нервным жестом поправил он тяжёлый плащ на правом плече. Ещё короткие, едва ли до плеч, толком не отросшие волосы неприятно щекотали шею, и Маэдрос едва сдерживался, чтобы поминутно не встряхивать головой.   
  
Он изменился; изменился и мир. Быстро сменяли друг друга солнце и луна, и там, где когда-то был спешно поставленный лагерь, успели вырасти из земли каменные стены, будто сверкающие лунными бликами и во тьме, и в свету.   
  
Изменился мир.   
  
Маэдрос улыбнулся грустно этой мысли, отвернулся от звёзд в вышине и, больше не медля, быстрым шагом пошёл прочь по галерее; мир изменился – и разве заметит он ещё одну перемену?   
  
Он ещё плохо знал хитросплетения коридоров и залов и едва ли хотел попасть в живое, бурлящее общество родичей своих; но цель свою, вопреки обыкновению, Маэдрос знал и широким шагом пересекал комнату за комнатой, погрузившись в свои мысли и не замечая знакомых лиц – встревоженных, радостных и удивлённых.   
  
То и дело накатывало ощущение, что всё это – наваждение. Грёза, накрывшая уснувшего от смертной усталости Маэдроса с головой: зыбучая, полузнакомая, сладкая до боли в сердце, но – грёза; и приходилось ему прикладывать усилия, чтобы просто верить собственным глазам.   
  
Он жив.   
  
Живы и все другие.   
  
Маэдрос улыбнулся себе и резко остановился, и снова поправил плащ, хотя тот и не думал спадать; нервозность собственных движений раздражала бесконечно, но совладать с собой ему не удавалось. И ладно бы дело было в цели, в принятом решении, в сомнениях, в страхе; нет, Маэдрос не боялся и не сомневался.   
  
А потому он быстро и резко (мысленно выругавшись за всё ещё привычное движение правой рукой, которое он, к счастью, успел прервать) постучал в резную дверь.   
  
Ответ пришёл не сразу. Маэдрос слегка раздражённо нахмурился: ведь не может быть, чтобы его не оказалось у себя?.. Но дверь отворилась, хотя эльф и не слышал шагов.   
  
И в тот же миг, повинуясь всё тем же рефлексам, оказывающимся надёжнее рассудка, слегка поклонился – глубже, чем братьям, но меньше, чем отцу.   
  
\- Приветствую тебя, Финголфин. – Голос от невероятно долгого молчания оказался хриплым, но эльф не позволил себе откашляться: казалось отчего-то, что будет это равносильно поражению. И не давал он себе думать, поражением в чём – в смертельной игре, в поединке взглядов, в знании порядков и традиций? Нет разницы между битвами мечами и взглядами под ажурными сводами нового дворца.   
  
\- Здравствуй, Маэдрос, - кивнул ему Финголфин, глядя пронзительно и внимательно; но ничего нельзя было прочитать по его взгляду, по выражению лица. Он поклонился – быстро, походя, как старший младшему, который почему-то оказался главнее – и снова с искренним любопытством вгляделся в глаза пришельца.   
  
И взгляд этот, подумалось Маэдросу, пронзает не хуже копий, не хуже мелькоровых ножей; и окончательно уверился он в задуманном.   
  
\- Я пришёл поговорить, - осторожно начал он, едва успев отловить в голове и задушить в зародыше желание снова поправить плащ; и что за блажь – вечно о нём думать!.. Финголфин вежливо улыбнулся в ответ и рукой пригласил войти, и проговорил – мягко, тихо, но властно:   
  
\- Так что же вести беседы на пороге?   
  
Покои старшего из рода Финвэ оказались не самыми крупными – не такими, какие братья сулили Маэдросу, медноголовому королю; и пусть была эта комната больше комнат других эльфов, не казалась она излишне роскошной. Финголфин жестом указал гостю на одно из удобных кресел.   
  
Маэдрос замер на миг; заскреблось в сердце волнение, с таким трудом сдерживаемое всё это время. Он подошёл к креслу неспешно, повернулся к Финголфину, встретился с ним взглядом – и лишь тогда откинул плащ и сел.   
  
И снова он внутренне усмехнулся, хотя внешне лишь чуть искривил губы: и до чего же изменился мир, если волнение вызывают не решения, не взгляды и даже не Клятва, а собственное тело?.. Моргота не боялся, но боялся смотреть на себя – на лицо, подпорченное длинными, тонкими шрамами, на руку, в один миг, страшный и сладкий, ставшую бесполезной. Он с вызовом (по большей части – себе самому) положил культю на колени, не отводя глаз от Финголфина.   
  
Тот промолчал, лишь сдвинув брови; на мгновение в глазах мелькнуло что-то неясное – сочувствие, укор, радость?.. Маэдрос не сумел бы различить, даже если бы ещё помнил сложную науку мельчайших перемен в лицах; но забывал он её с тех пор, как покинул Валинор, а в одиночестве на скале… Эльф поспешно прогнал эту мысль, надеясь, что не отразилась она на лице.   
  
\- Что бы ни думал я о доме Феанора, - голос Финголфина ножом разрезал тишину, - и что бы ты ни думал обо мне – я рад, что сын моего брата остался жив.   
  
Маэдрос удивлённо поднял брови – не почудилось ли, не выдал ли желаемое за действительное?.. Но старший из рода в подтверждение своих слов улыбнулся – сочувственно и устало; и страх отступил, и Маэдрос ответил зеркальной улыбкой – грустной и счастливой одновременно.   
  
\- Я рад быть среди живых, Финголфин. И, - он усталым движением провёл пальцами по лицу, пытаясь прогнать видения, которые сам предпочёл бы считать страшным сном, - я рад, что моя жизнь оказалась достаточной, чтобы нолдор снова жили в мире.   
  
Пусть сам он не видел, не ведал и не хотел узнавать, какой была она – вражда братьев, вражда кузенов, - воображение рисовало вполне красочные картины. Голос Маэдроса окреп; он невольно выпрямился в кресле и снова нахмурился.   
  
\- Именно об этом я и хотел поговорить. О примирении.   
  
Финголфин смотрел на него со всё возрастающим интересом – и в то же время сделался мрачен; он наконец сел и сам и деланно расслабленно откинулся на спинку. И что увидел он в глазах Маэдроса, и что заставило его напрячься?.. Узнал в сыне брата его самого – величайшего из нолдор?   
  
Эта мысль Маэдроса рассмешила, хоть показать он этого не смел; и он продолжал, точно зная, как жадно слушает его собеседник:   
  
\- Нас сейчас двое народов-изгнанников, и нас – двое некоронованных королей. – Он усмехнулся и опустил взгляд, стиснув руку в кулак и неловко поведя культей. – Но захотят ли пришедшие по льдам слушать сына Феанора – скажи, Финголфин?   
  
Тот покачал головой, изумлённо распахнув глаза; Маэдрос улыбнулся шире: понял уже, понял – а ведь и слова ещё прямо сказано не было!.. Он слегка приподнял правую руку, махнул ей и снова уронил на колени:   
  
\- Не лучший бы из меня сейчас вышел король и военачальник – едва способный отразить вражеский удар. И в то же время… - Маэдрос сглотнул; решение принято давно, но слов не хватало. – Но в то же время у нолдоров есть тот, кто мог бы вести их к победе и свету.   
  
\- Их? – негромко переспросил Финголфин, внимательно – даже чересчур – изучая отблески в глазах Маэдроса; он не знал, что он в них ищет, но невольно захотел их закрыть.   
  
\- Много ли эльфов согласятся идти за нами во тьму за наследием? – в тон ему, с грустной усмешкой в голосе и на губах проговорил он; Финголфин, погрузившись в размышления, покачал головой. – Я не хочу править теми, кто не простит ни меня, ни моё дело. Я не хочу, чтобы по моей милости эльфы искали врагов друг в друге.   
  
И снова во взгляде старшего из рода Финвэ мелькнула странная смесь эмоций: и гнев различил там Маэдрос, и смятение, и смирение, и сочувствие. Финголфин медленно поднялся, неотрывно глядя собеседнику в глаза.   
  
\- Твои братья не поверят мне, если я объявлю эту весть, - проговорил он, и Маэдрос понятливо кивнул:   
  
\- Я повторю свои слова столько раз, сколько понадобится. Я лишь хотел спросить… - он коротко вздохнул, - хочешь ли того же ты.   
  
\- Да. Да, несомненно… Но твои братья?..   
  
\- Отец?   
  
Маэдрос вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на дверь; Финдэкано непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого, понемногу начиная хмуриться.   
  
\- Отец, - он с сомнением посмотрел на гостя Финголфина, - я хотел поговорить, но, видимо, я невовремя…   
  
\- Нет, - Маэдрос искренне ему улыбнулся, - мы уже закончили. – Он снова встретился взглядом со   
странными, слишком внимательными и пронизывающими глазами Финголфина, и вмиг посерьёзнел. – Завтра я сделаю то, за что братья проклянут. Не сомневайся.   
  
И Финголфин, улыбнувшись, кивнул.   
  
Маэдрос всей кожей ощущал, как буравят его тёмные глаза друга; теперь он смотрел только на него, будто забыв об отце.   
  
\- Финдэкано, - позвал его тот, всё ещё задумчиво улыбаясь, - так что ты хотел обсудить?   
  
\- Многое, - признался тот, наконец отведя взгляд от Маэдроса, и вдруг улыбнулся: - Но, судя по тебе, это не лучший момент для разговора.   
  
Финголфин задумчиво кивнул, снова погрузившись в себя, и лишь когда Маэдрос поднялся, чтобы оставить его в одиночестве, глубоко поклонился – так, как не принято у нолдоров кланяться; Маэдрос ответил ему тем же и поспешно подошёл к двери. Финдэкано адресовал ему полный вопросов взгляд и пошёл следом, не отводя взгляда тёмных, таких же внимательных, как у отца, глаз от непроницаемого (хотелось бы верить) лица Маэдроса.   
  
Какое-то время они шли молча; едва ли мог Маэдрос говорить – слишком многое крутилось в голове. Потому первым заговорил Финдэкано, когда Маэдрос снова поправил плащ – осознав это, его охватило жгучее желание ударить себя по руке. Глупая блажь – не от Финдэкано же её прятать…   
  
\- Я могу узнать, - спрашивал тот в это время, - о чём вы говорили?   
  
\- Пока нет, друг мой, - покачал головой Маэдрос, улыбнувшись. – Но завтра ты всё узнаешь. Пока же это не тайна, но…   
  
Финдэкано кивнул, и в глазах его мелькнула тень печали: как бы хотелось им обоим говорить обо всём без утайки, без боязни наступить на старые раны и разрушить хрупкое перемирие!.. Маэдрос остановил его, шедшего справа, движением руки и осторожно дотронулся до пальцев, и ободряюще улыбнулся; Финдэкано всё ещё казался ему маленьким младшим братом – возможно, потому, что тот был ему всего по плечо.   
  
Маэдрос улыбнулся ему и крепче стиснул его руку; Финдэкано, усмехнувшись, поправил всё-таки съехавший плащ.   
  
\- Я могу не волноваться за тебя, Майтимо? – честно спросил он, глядя с тоской и нежностью в чёрные глаза друга; и тот чувствовал, как тепло разливалось по сердцу. Изменился мир, изменился Маэдрос, но Финдэкано не изменится никогда. И отвечал ему Майтимо:   
  
\- Нет… нет, конечно, нет. Я делаю лишь то немногое, что могу, чтобы отблагодарить тебя за собственную жизнь.   
  
Финдэкано чуть наклонился и уткнулся носом в плечо Маэдросу, и говорил так, что тот почти слышал улыбку в его голосе:   
  
\- Ах, Майтимо! Твоя жизнь – лучшая благодарность мне. – Он отстранился так же быстро, но руку Маэдроса не отпустил, а свободной взмахнул в неопределённую сторону. – Идём же; идём – вся ночь впереди для бесед…   
  
\- Конечно. Вот только, - Маэдрос хрипло рассмеялся, - не отпускай моей руки; я ведь заблужусь в хитросплетениях ваших коридоров!   
  
И звёзды переливами вторили их смеху.


	2. Жжёная клятва

Красной солью течёт в груди клятва. Бесноватым проклятьем, чужим безумьем – издевательской благодатью; кричит Майтимо – и в голосе его булькает кипящий гневом обет, и жгут руки не верёвки, не тяжесть – пламень собственных давнишних слов.

Смеётся Моргот, чернотой перед эльфом зависнув; нет у него оружия, нет ворон и слепящей тьмы, вкладываемой в сердце; к чему ему орудия пыток, если лучшее у Майтимо в груди застряло раскалённой стрелой?

Нечасто навещает пленника Моргот. К чему ему это, если одиночество – худшая принцу пытка, если жгучая сухость во рту и боль не успевающих заживать ран и так не отпускают ни на миг, а дымка, покрывшая сознание, давно разум заменила? Но навещает, улыбается и смеётся; и бьёт в глаза феанорову сыну свет сокровищ в короне чёрного, мёртвого металла.

Голос Врага – скрежет меча о меч; крик из груди рвётся от самых звуков и от осознания, что то лишь прелюдия, что сейчас – пламень и соль, кипяток по венам и жжение в каждой клеточке кожи.

\- Ах, эльфийский принц, - цокает Моргот языком, - и что же вы так упрямы? Послушайте, послушайте, нолдорский принц, ведь разве не хотите вы слышать живой голос, а не свист собственных мыслей в пустой голове?

И его голос, приторно-сладкий, раскалённой смолой вливается в уши; и не хватает руки, чтобы заткнуть и не слышать, не слушать, забыться в собственном одиноком крике.

И говорит Моргот, красуясь, каждое слово перекатывая на языке:

\- Ведь так же легко вспомнить землю под ногами и вкус воды; ведь говорил я уже вам, эльфийский принц – ну что вам стоит?..

В груди – как щелчок кнута, из искр сотканного, вспыхивает боль; Майтимо вздрагивает всем телом и вжимает в голову в плечи, пытается не кричать – хотя бы раз Врагу удовольствия не доставить – но сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы зашипеть давно сорванным горлом вместо истошного вопля.

\- Я вам дам свободу. - Насмешкой пропитано сочувствие, ядом сочится сожаление. – Больше того; много больше… Ведь не хотите вы разве свои камушки обратно, феанорово отродье?

Он с головы снимает корону и крутит на пальце; истеричными всполохами сияют Сильмариллы, и кричит Майтимо, не выдерживая режущего глаза света; хочет, хочет, хочет, и знает это Враг не хуже его самого – но издевается, по-кошачьи щуря глаза.

Вены – тугие верёвки, пропитанные огнём. В ладонях будто по раскалённому углю.

\- Я дам их тебе, нолдорский принц; а ты поклянёшься мне в верности. Что тебе стоит, - веселится Моргот, разве что не смеясь ему прямо в лицо, - принести ещё одну вечную клятву, которая тебе выжжет нутро не хуже батюшкиной?

И Майтимо кричит, раздирая воплем горло.

Беснуется обет, выворачивая его наизнанку; ведь вот они – камни, ведь вот она – отцовская честь; они поклялись всё сделать ради этого – так что ты молчишь, что сомневаешься, что терзаешься мукой, феаноров сын?

Не объяснить небесам, что клятва Врагу чести не вернёт и Моргот обманет легче, чем дышит; не объяснить, когда дыхание срывается от боли и мятущейся мысли: ведь зачем терпеть пламень отцовского духа, рвущийся к камням, если можно принять предложение, если можно

спастись?

Зачем Морготу оружие, зачем ножи и орочьи клыки; феанорова кровь Майтимо своего владельца разорвёт от нескольких сочащихся тёмным мёдом слов – и что может быть слаще, чем наблюдение за бессильным безумием своего пленника?

Но не думает Майтимо об этом: выгибается от боли и воет в небеса, как дикий зверь; уж лучше бы кромсали его на куски, уж лучше бы живым, настоящим пламенем жгли; уж лучше бы превратили в орка – но не извращали единственный смысл, который ещё эльф мог помнить!..

И когда теряет он сознание, не выдержав боли, не выдержав страха, но из последних сил цепляясь за честь и клятвы не принеся, морщится Моргот и уходит прочь. Не последний день висит Майтимо в его владениях.

Не последний раз ещё ему смотреть на то, как рыжий сын самовлюблённого глупца захлёбывается в собственной крови.


	3. Почерк

Свет последней не потухшей от сквозняка свечи дрожит и странными тенями ложится на стол и на худые руки – будто тёмным ветром шевелится воздух. Маэдрос снова отвлекается и смотрит на причудливую игру света, проводит пальцами по волосам – и негромко, устало корит себя, когда очередная капля с пера падает за шиворот.  
  
Непривычно писать вот так – на коже деревьев перьями птиц: там, в оставшемся так далеко позади Валиноре, не простила бы такое Йаванна. Но не могут эльфы разводить пчёл, чтобы делать восковые таблички – и рубятся вековечные древа для тончайших листков бумаги, и ловятся птицы ради удобных писчих инструментов.  
  
Маэдрос насажал уже много клякс, испортил много листьев; кусает себе губы до крови и молчаливо молит о прощении у кого-нибудь, кто может его слышать.   
  
Непривычно писать на бумаге. Непривычно писать левой рукой.  
  
Он придерживает шершавый листок культей, но вздрагивает левая, оставив очередную неровную засечку гласной; эльф устало откидывается назад и смотрит на дело руки своей с отчаянной беспомощностью.  
  
Видел бы отец… Но не видит, к счастью, Феанор издевательств над уверенными росчерками квенья; дрожат хвосты букв, расплываются гласные, слова слипаются в единую кашу. Привычный завиток на конце «н» выходит жалким уголком, жмущимся к букве, будто в испуге. Короткий хвост «й» едва отличим от высокого и уверенного «ш»; и кляксы, кляксы, кляксы!.. «Тоже мне, нолдорский принц», - устало думает Маэдрос, потирая пальцами висок.  
  
Проходит короткая ночь Новой Эпохи, и корпит эльф над бумагами; и пусть не король, пусть никогда им не станет и не был толком – но неужели письма друзьям писать можно такими нечитаемым зигзагами?


	4. Отец

Нет никого в целом мире прекраснее Фэанаро – это Майтимо знает, как знает, что Валар придумывали мир, а эльфы зародились в Эндоре; никто не смеет спорить с непреложными истинами – да и нужно ли это кому? Прекрасен отец его, умен, обаятелен сверх всякой меры, и сложно найти того из эльфов, кто нолдо не любуется.  
  
Не любят его – и любуются со страстной искренностью; слишком красив, слишком умел, слишком – слишком – слишком!.. Пьянит Майтимо бурлящее в горле восхищение.  
  
Не способен к Куруфинвэ испытывать зависть – пусть и знает, что никогда, даже когда мир истлеет, даже когда Фэанаро умрёт (и есть ли разница в этих фразах?), не достигнет он отцовских высот. Наблюдает за ним, исподволь, незаметными самому себе жестами к отцу тянется, будто ребёнок, восхищённый неведомой взрослой игрушкой; но Фэанаро – не игрушка вовсе.   
  
\- Нельо! – окликает его резкий, но ласковый голос; эльф поворачивается и слегка кланяется - не столько из вежливости, сколько от бьющегося в голове комка перепутанных чувств.  
  
\- Да, отец?.. – Майтимо распрямляется и смотрит ему прямо в глаза; едва удается удержать улыбку, скользнувшую на губы – едва ли не единственный эльф, на которого Нельяфинвэ не вынужден смотреть свысока, - но Фэанаро, кажется, успевает ее заметить и благосклонно улыбается в ответ.  
  
Волосы его слегка растрепались и легли на загорелые плечи неровными волнами; в глазах, почти слепящих Майтимо своим огнем, сверкает такая повелительная уверенность, что не сомневается Нельо: отец задумал интересную игру.  
  
\- Идем, - велит ему Фэанаро, - идём… Все позже объясню! - Он хватает его за плечо и тащит за собой, больно вцепившись в кожу сильной рукой; Майтимо не сопротивляется – к чему, если против огненного Куруфинвэ не помогут ни доводы, ни просьбы? А пальцы его, пусть и жёсткие, пусть и грубые, немилосердно теплы.  
  
В отцовской мастерской Майтимо бывает редко – как и всякий эльф Валинора; мало кого Фэанаро к себе подпускает, в свою обитель – в собственное, считай, сердце; дышит оно жаром кузни и прохладой неведомых секретов, спрятанных в самых укромных уголках. Высоки своды зала, горячи кузнечные мехи; расставлено по стенам столько сокровищ, что у Нельо поневоле раскрывается в изумлении рот.  
  
Игра, игра, совершенно точно задумал Куруфинвэ неведомую игру, ведь не может быть иначе, когда вокруг – столько всего потрясающего! За смятением сына Фэанаро наблюдает с благосклонной усмешкой из под полуприкрытых ресниц.  
  
Статный, высокомерно запрокинувший голову, со взглядом таким невыносимо пронзительным, что оторопь берет – он в этом царстве всего, что только есть в Валиноре прекрасного, выглядит так органично, что Майтимо на мгновение обжигает стыдом: что же он тут забыл, зачем же Куруфинвэ старшего сына сюда звать?   
  
Место для совершенного, место для совершённого – для такого, как лучший из нолдор; не допрыгнуть до его высот Майтимо – остаётся лишь преклониться.  
  
\- Это… - Нельяфинвэ запинается на мгновение, вновь оглянувшись вокруг, - это невероятно, отец.   
  
\- Будто ты сомневался, - горделиво улыбается Фэанаро, поправив непослушные волосы; у Майтимо кружится голова – от духоты ли и жара кузни?.. – Но не затем я тебя позвал. Хотя… - Куруфинвэ задумывается на мгновение, сверкнув в насмешке глазами, но тут же мысль отбросил и за собой поманил.  
  
Не может Майтимо в этот миг от отца глаз оторвать, как не может не любоваться Древами; хочется к воплощенному огню прикоснуться, в темные, мягкие волосы пальцами зарыться; снова он руку к отцу тянет в неистовой жажде касаний – снова себя одергивает.  
  
Играть в гляделки и в прятки куда веселее.  
  
Но мысли мешаются, путаются, искрами пламени вылетают из головы, когда Куруфинвэ останавливается и резким жестом указывает на предметы, аккуратно сложенные на видном месте; вновь перехватывает дыхание.  
  
\- Это, - голос Фэанаро звучит ясно, пускай и тихо, - подарок мой этой дурной эпохе. Подарок мой детям и врагам; скажи, Нельяфинвэ, ведь ты же не откажешься от своего рода?  
  
И он хватает меч со стола и поднимает его вверх; наточенное лезвие сверкает огненным светом, отражая свет кузни и свет фэанаровых глаз; Майтимо отступает на шаг назад.  
  
Не верит он в эту войну. Братья верят, а он – нет; не могли передать их дети Финголфина, не способны эльфы на такое коварство! Но Фэанаро стоит, тяжело дышащий и в нетерпении на сына смотрящий, и будто чары на Майтимо накладывает.  
  
Сверкает меч. Вздымается в дыхании грудь. Война; война – слово жуткое, незнакомое, но…   
  
…но как прекрасен в гневе отец!  
  
Майтимо в почтении склоняет голову, затем, не сдержав восхищения, сгибается в низком поклоне; восхищение горло сдавило, невозможно и слова проронить.  
  
За братьев не воевал бы, за друзей – не воевал бы; а за отцом пойдет и на край света, и гори оно все фэанаровым огнем, если только так можно заслужить любовь прекраснейшего из когда-либо рождённых!  
  
Фэанаро поворачивает меч рукоятью к Нельо, хватается за клинок – и режет пальцы. Железный запах прорезает воздух, но смеётся Куруфинвэ полубезумным смехом:  
  
\- Запомни этот запах, Нельо! Запомни, ибо не прольётся на землях Валинора больше кровь моего рода; пусть льется взамен кровь детей Индис!   
  
Смех его странно отражается от стен, эхо настигает Майтимо со всех сторон разом; смеётся Фэанаро, но не может смеяться Нельяфинвэ, восхищением почти раздавленный. Будто себя не осознавая, принимает он меч из отцовских рук, опускается на колени, опускает голову – и целует фэанарову руку в исступлении.  
  
\- Спасибо, отец, - шепчет он хрипло, - не предам; не смог бы предать, даже если бы мог допустить такую мысль…  
  
Руки Куруфинвэ горячи так, что, Майтимо чудится, на губах остаются ожоги; но восхищение пьянит, боль кажется глупым наваждением, а прекраснейший нолдо – единственное истинное, что есть в царстве драгоценных камней и удивительного, огненного света.   
  
Фэанаро опускается подле него и с интересом смотрит в глаза; и улыбается, удовлетворённый увиденным.  
  
Он весь пышет кузнечным жаром, обжигают касания, жжется кожа; от поцелуев его некомфортно и сладко в единый миг.  
  
Не предаст. Не оставит. Невозможно покинуть прекраснейшего из нолдор, невозможно поверить в одну только возможность его погибели; за отцом своим – всюду, отныне и вовек.  
  
Гори все фэанаровым пламенем!..


	5. Поминальный огонь

Маэдрос мчится прочь, и чёрная трава оплетает лодыжки, смеётся земля, трясясь, содрогаясь; обезумела Арда, распахивает то тут, то там беззубые рты, и едва успевает эльф отскочить прочь от очередного бесконечного провала. Хрустят под ногами чужие кости.  
  
Там, позади – смерть и пламень, и крики, и звон мечей; воют орки боевой клич, разрывая барабанные перепонки. Звуки сливаются в безумную музыку, и в голове на мгновение мелькает мысль: быть может, орки – просто сведённые этим с ума эльфы?..   
  
Маэдрос спотыкается, падает – и слышит, как свистит в ушах воздух, подобно стрелам, и разрывает грудь боль от горячего воздуха, пропахшего кровью и смертью. Сердце болит, бьётся не в ритм, мечется в груди, как запертая в плоти птица; так вырвись уже, оставь же в покое, безумная мышца!  
  
Кружится земля, терзая ноги острой чёрной травой; под ногами будто самая плоть, камни – старые черепа. Едва может Маэдрос дышать в густом зловонии, царящем вокруг.  
  
\- Руссандол!..  
  
В плечи его вцепляются холодные кости; развевается по ветру окровавленный королевский стяг. «Не он, пусть не он, только не он», - бьётся не в голове – во всём сердце вместе с кровью мысль; Маэдрос рывком вырывается из мертвенных объятий, со страхом думая о болезненных синяках.  
  
И открывает глаза.  
  
\- Руссандол… - Маглор дышит тяжело и со страхом на брата глядит; Маэдрос дотрагивается пальцами до груди.  
  
Зелёным (не красным, не буро-чёрным, не кровавым – слава всемилостивому Эру!) пологом скрывают их от взгляда небес лесные заросли. С заметным усилием выдыхает Маэдрос и встречается взглядом с Маглором, и отвечает на незаданный вопрос:  
  
\- Не будет отныне порядка. Не будет отныне покоя.  
  
Брат отводит взгляд первым.  
  
***  
  
Этот запах не оставит его, видимо, никогда.   
  
Пахнет так еда, приносимая братьями; пахнет лес равно прохладным осенним утром и тёмной ночью; собственная память будто коркой зловония покрыта. Маэдрос едва держится на ногах. Никто из сыновей Феанора не помнит, сколько времени таятся они в лесу; мало беседуют, мало смотрят друг другу в глаза, но каждый знает: терзает их общий кошмар.  
  
Вонью раздавленных тел, разлагающейся плоти пропахла Арда. Иногда Маэдрос с жестокой усмешкой думает о том, что это чувствуют даже в трижды проклятом Валиноре, принюхиваясь, переглядываясь; морготово же Средиземье теперь лишь из этого запаха состоит.  
  
Они давно ушли с того места, где орки сложили Курган слёз, но каждый видит его между деревьев, на опушках, в глубинах своего сердца; подкатывает к горлу тошнота во время каждой трапезы.  
  
Они не обсуждают битву. Не плачут по павшим. Не говорят, не переглядываются, но мысли друг друга по привычке слышат: «Не оставят в покое, не забудутся, не позволят себя забыть; не спасли, не упокоили – не почтили память и вряд ли сможем почтить».  
  
Потерявшие и наследие, и народ. Маэдрос напряжённо усмехается, проводя пальцами по углям затушенного костра: вот такое теперь – царство феанорова рода: темнеющий лес, беззвёздное небо и застывшая помертвелой гущей кровь.  
  
Пятна с плащей и кольчуг не отмыть водой ни из какого родника, и кто только знает, чья жизнь оборвалась, чью кровь испил металл – своих ли, чужих?..  
  
Маэдросу кажется, он покрыт грязью с головы до ног; сколько бы ни пролагали они пути к морю – без толку всё. Налипло отвращение на кожу, капает с рук загустелой слизью – спасти не смогли, одолеть не смогли!..  
  
Это невыносимо.  
  
Но что могут семеро против Кургана слёз, против вони и мерзости, против памяти, против неверия?  
  
Проходит ли он по песчаному берегу или по влажной от росы траве, чудится Маэдросу хруст костей и стон убитых; сердце так давно устало сжиматься, что ничего уже не чувствует эльф, кроме усталости и горечи.  
  
\- Так продолжаться не может, - судорожно выдыхает Маглор, сжимая руками гудящую голову. – Кончилась битва, кончилась война – а мы всё ещё!..  
  
\- Всё сходим с ума, - кивает Маэдрос; Куруфин вздрагивает и со страхом косится на брата. Будто сам только что о том не думал – или боится, что сказанное вслух взбухнет на руках чёрными волдырями? – Уж если что и умеет Моргот – так то пытать, воли лишать, сил и эмоций. Вы ведь знаете это не хуже меня… - Он опускает голову и обводит братьев взглядом.  
  
Лучше него этого всё равно не знать.  
  
И кому тогда бороться с проклятьем Моргота, с чёрным его смехом – со сводящим с ума запахом гниющих тел, как не ему?  
  
***  
  
От вкуса еды становится дурно. Единственное, что заставляет есть – впавшие щёки братьев и застарелое желание подать хороший пример. Во фруктах чудится гниль и червь, мясо же…  
  
Маэдрос отшвыривает кусок оленины от себя, содрогнувшись и не выдержав; во рту будто побывала стая орков. Едва возможно дышать от ощущения, что Курган – за плечом, дышит в спину зловонным дыханием смерти.  
  
Маглор печально качает головой:  
  
\- А ведь такой добротный кусок был…  
  
Как он только умудряется о том думать, мелькает в голове мысль; Маэдрос не сразу замечает, что упавшее мясо попало в огонь костра. «Сколько понадобится ему, чтобы в уголёк превратиться – меньше, чем нам для падения?..»  
  
\- Во что же мы превратились, - угрюмо шепчет Келегорм и поднимает глаза к небу; в уголках глаз его Маэдросу чудится блеск слёз. – Во что, отец?..  
  
Пламя вздымается выше – единственное из всех пищей довольное. Пляшут на чёрной траве его рыжие отблески, взвиваются в воздух яркие искры; у Маэдроса сводит скулы от чудящегося – кажущегося – подобравшегося к самой кромке реальности ощущения того, что призраки из Чертогов и Враг из Ангбанда хватают за горло и душат.  
  
Отец себе такой слабости не позволял – силён был даже тогда, когда лучше было бы проявиться слабость…  
  
От отца – к огню, от огня – к кораблям; тогда тоже чудилось всюду чернота и горечь, только вины Маэдроса столь жестокой не было. Корабли и вина… и вино… Да, и огонь; застилающее глаза пламя – пожирающее, испепеляющее… Живое?  
  
Оживляющее то, что живым не было?  
  
\- Майтимо? – Маглор наклоняется ближе, смотрит в глаза; Маэдрос осознаёт, что таращится в пламя, тяжело хватая ртом воздух, но поделать ничего не может.  
  
Ведь вот оно, ведь оно так близко – упокоить не тела, а воздать славу душам; ведь пламень увидят и из самого Валинора, и из Чертогов!.. «Мой король… - Маэдрос усмехается. – Фингон – ты перестанешь терзать мои сны?»  
  
Сыновьям Феанора на мгновение кажется, что смрад вокруг рассеялся под прояснившимся взглядом старшего брата.  
  
***  
  
Безудержным смехом взмывается вверх костёр, подобному которого не было ещё в Средиземье; Маэдрос вдыхает раскалённый воздух и – самому себе не веря – улыбается почти искренне.  
  
Близнецы вцепились друг в друга, с восторгом взирая на сжирающий тьму огонь, и дышат с восхищением; Маглор всё ещё немного нервозно стучит пальцами по стволу дерева, будто в любое мгновение готов сорваться с места и покормить пламя ещё и ещё.  
  
Этот костёр они готовили долго – с самого начала осени; искали место, собирали дрова – прогоняли почти что насильно чёрную пелену с глаз, мешающую видеть, мешающую взглянуть в глаза; спотыкались о несуществующие кости в траве – и боялись, что снова наступит ночь без Древ и без Солнца.  
  
Но вот оно – Солнце во тьме; костёр столь высокий, что, хочется верить Маэдросу, горячими искрами дотрагивается до звёзд Варды. Увидят, узнают – выжжет пусть пламя из сердца тоску; эльф оборачивается к братьям и кричит, взмахнув рукой:  
  
\- Мы не спасём их тела, мы не подарим им стоящий покой – так воспоём же их жертву, так вспомним же заслуги! Пусть этот свет принесёт хоть кому-то покой – если мы на покой не имеем права?  
  
Он откашливается, снова улыбается и продолжает чуть тише:  
  
\- За отца. За друзей. За род Финвэ – за каждую его ветвь; пусть пламя воспоёт их так, как не смогли бы мы! И пусть, - он подбирает с земли ветку и бросает её в танцующий огонь, - и впредь почитают так жертв Битвы Слёз.   
  
И братья улыбаются ему в ответ.


	6. Мертвецы ли или живые

Ладони Майтимо лижет пламя. Он пятится, жмурится, пытаясь лицо от огня спасти – без толку; кружится вкруг него хоровод беснующихся искр, проклятых кем-то на вечный танец. Нельо спотыкается, неудачно падает на одно колено и слышит собственный крик из обожженных черным дымом лёгких.   
  
Огонь танцует на деревянном полу, затмевая небо, завораживая и выжигая все мысли; вскипает вода по ту сторону пламенной завесы. Майтимо поднимает взгляд – и пытается различить звёзды сквозь дым; с губ срывается имя Варды, но не слышит валиэ, как эльф не видит света, кроме губительного алого пламени.   
  
Сковывает связки отчаяние, пронзает сердце стрелой злость – в небо всполохом огня взлетает совсем иное имя:   
  
— Фаэнор!..   
  
Но отец не слышит голоса сына за треском сжираемых пламенем досок; Нельо чувствует, что скатившаяся из глаза капля вмиг испаряется в окружающем жаре.   
  
Он не пытается спастись – ноги, кажется, давно-давно превратились в угли. Глаза застилают слезы и горький дым. Майтимо тянет окровавленные руки туда, где некогда было ночное небо – и застывает так, с удивлением оглядывая кисть правой руки.   
  
— Смотри. – Он оборачивается и видит себя – строгого, уставшего, исполосованного старыми шрамами. – Смотри и чувствуй.   
  
Майтимо закрывает глаза – и сквозь веки видит красные блики на острие меча, который сжимает в руке; на смену рева огненной бури приходит крик квенди, и Нельо, не иначе как шестым чувством предвидев, отскакивает в сторону, успев увернуться от вражеского клинка.   
  
Он поднимает глаза – но лицо соперника двоится, расплывается, будто туман, и теряются в нем же знаки на доспехах; только руки – сильные, отчаянно сжимающие рукоять – видны отчётливо, и Нельо парирует их удар.   
  
— Послушай, — пытается заговорить он, привычными движениями уходя от клинка противника, — послушайте – разве должен я вас убивать?..   
  
— Ты сам развязал эту битву, Туркафинвэ. Смеешь спрашивать у меня?   
  
Майтимо вздрагивает, слыша это имя, подхваченное хором гибнущих в битве, меняющееся в иные, истекающие ненавистью и потаенной болью, имена; пульсирующей болью входят они в разум, и Нельо прижимает свободную руку к уху, пытаясь спасти звенящий колоколом рассудок.   
  
— Я не он, — шепчет он в отчаянии. – Я не один из них…   
  
Эльф напротив не слышит – не видит – не желает замечать: перехватывает меч поудобнее и невозможно быстрым движением вонзает его обездвиженному болью Майтимо в плечо - тот давится стоном боли и делает шаг в сторону, надеясь на секундную передышку.   
  
Но там - чей-то клинок, ввинтившийся в спину пониже лопатки, и боль, молнией прошедшая по позвоночнику; Нельо кровью захлебывается и падает, глядя на рваные раны и пальцы в алых пятнах.   
  
Он знает, какой удар нанесут последним – в сердце, жгущее грудь злым фаэноровым пламенем. Знает и ждёт, почти дрожа и не будучи в силах подняться; но ожидание растягивается в странную пытку: победитель недвижно стоит над поверженным эльфом.   
  
И он продолжает стоять, когда спину будто разрезают надвое – небо взрывается штормом белого огня. Майтимо, сплевывая кровь и смаргивая выступившие слезы боли, падает, вцепляясь руками в вытоптанную землю, и выворачивает шею, глядя на напавшего – и с ужасом узнает скалящегося от насмешливого удовольствия балрога.   
  
— Эльфийский король в луже собственной крови! – Он хохочет, рокотом смеха напоминая гром, и щелкает огненной плетью Нельо по ногам – кожа лопается от жара мгновенно.   
  
Майтимо оборачивается и видит ещё одного балрога и отступившего в сторону туманного эльфа, склонившего голову и волочащего за собой меч по земле; плащ его тлеет от невидимого огня, а глаза, замечает вдруг Нельо, направлены на него.   
  
И снова – тоска и горечь в знакомых зеркальных зрачках:   
  
— Не спас, не спас – не знал и не мог, но виновен не меньше; смотри – чувствуй…   
  
Балрог закидывает черную секиру на плечо, и Майтимо последней волей пытается дотянуться до оброненного клинка, подтаскивая за собой израненные ноги; но даже в дыму пожарищ он успевает различить отчаянно яркий блик на металле опускаемого оружия.   
  
Когда Нельо открывает глаза, на иссиня черном небе, усыпанном звёздами, отчаянно светит белый серп луны. Он приподнимается на локтях и бесстрастно оглядывает стоянку: дети спят, Макалаурэ, устало прикрыв глаза, рисует что-то на земле веткой.   
  
— В этот раз ты не кричал до последнего, — тихо отмечает он, не поднимая взгляда. – Прости, что не разбудил.   
  
Майтимо со вздохом откидывается назад, ладонью дотрагиваясь до лица и стирая выступившую на лбу испарину. Какое-то время смотрит наверх, считая звёзды в тщетной попытке успокоиться. Брат ждёт молча.   
  
— Они снятся мне, — невпопад отмечает Майтимо. – Все чаще. Все до единого. Не обвиняют – нет; разве могли бы?.. Им и не нужно. Моей вины хватает.   
  
Макалаурэ поднимается и бесшумно пересаживается ближе к Нельо, осторожно дотрагиваясь до спутавшихся его волос. Майтимо усмехается сухо, прикрывает глаза, тянет слова, будто горечь их приятна на вкус:   
  
— Не прощу себя, брат; каждая смерть – мой груз. Мои ошибки к ним привели.   
  
— Сейчас они там, где их душам спокойно.   
  
— Лишь только моя душа себя никогда за них не простит.   
  
Макалаурэ не отвечает, с болью на лице гладя по щеке брата. Себя не простят, что выжили; себе не простили бы смерть.


	7. Музицирование

Музыка по траве стелется, вихрями воздух закручивает и в небо, небо тёмное рвётся, на котором отблесками витражными Древа светом играют и звёзды перемигиваются; закрывает Нельо глаза и слушает – слушает – в мелодии даёт себе утонуть, в свете растаять, себя – на мгновения – позабыть.  
  
Само под нос мурлычется что-то – со смехом звуки мешаются, с песней невольной, с шумом трав; Финдэкано пальцами по струнам блестящим перебирает, взгляд от арфы не отрывает, да все равно кажется Майтимо, что ощущает, как смотрит тот на него внимательно и с интересом.   
  
Не знает никто, сколько времени под переливчатым светом переливчатые песни поют, арфой аккомпанируя; да – жаль – кончается музыка любая, и Финдэкано отрывает тонкие пальцы от инструмента. Выдыхает Нельо, взглядом с ним встречается и обрывает травинку, кусает ее за кончик.  
  
\- Понять не могу, - мягко говорит Финдэкано, осторожно положив арфу рядом и рукой ее погладив, как дорогого друга, - если ты так любишь слушать, как я играю, отчего сам не научишься?  
  
\- Нет уж, - бормочет Майтимо, жмурясь, - и без этого как-нибудь проживу.  
  
\- Но послушай, это же для любого эльфа – важное умение… Искусство, красота, шик!..  
  
\- Предпочитаю обучению другим искусствам – пению, скажем. – Нельо усмехается и откидывается в траву. – Ничуть не менее полезное, согласись.  
  
Финдэкано замирает, щурится задумчиво, и даже сквозь сладкую мечтательность понимает, что ничего хорошего из этого прищура не выйдет.  
  
***  
  
\- Нельяфинвэ!  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет!  
  
\- Ты не можешь повторять это вечно! Ты отменно поешь, твой аргумент об отсутствии музыкального слуха…  
  
\- Всех остальных слов ты все равно не слышал.  
  
Зарей наступавшего пожара, вспышками предвещающими, сигнальными огнями, которых никто не видел, голоса гремели на дом, который Финдэкано камерой пыток – залом для обучения выбрал; струны рвались где-то внутри у обоих, но крики стон этот заглушали, и не слышали, не слышали – как все понемногу рассоривающиеся нолдор:  
  
\- Если ты не слышишь того, что тебе прямо в лицо говорят – это проблемы не моего слуха, сын Нолофинвэ. Или ты слишком глуп, чтобы понять отказ?  
  
Много слов было на ветер брошено острыми иглами, стеклянной пылью; перерастали споры в раздоры, раздоры – в дуэли. Финдэкано не знал, что Майтимо останавливало от того, чтобы отцовские даны в деле испробовать, кровью земли валинорские напоить, и по грани ходить надоело: перестали они видеться вовсе.  
  
А затем была темнота и крики, и вой, и фаэнорский огонь – и холод, холод, пронзающий сердце, сковывающий тело, немой и злой; все, что было, забылось во льдах – и звуки арфы, и пение, и злоба, за горло державшая длинными морготовыми когтями.  
  
Арфа в вещевом мешке лежала, позабытая и ненужная – до поры; часа своего дожидалась терпеливо.  
  
***   
  
Майтимо задумчиво потирает культю, глядя на позабытые уже земли Средиземья с ажурного каменного балкона эльфийского дворца; Финдэкано не решается заговорить, на груди сложив руки и со страхом-интересом его краем глаза осматривая.   
  
Лучше выглядит, да все равно – другой, чужой, совершенно незнакомый; глазами пустыми в горизонт вперивается, улыбку на губы не пускает и все пальцами по обрубку руки ритм выстукивает.  
  
\- Знаешь, что во всем этом хорошо? – вдруг негромко говорит он, разрезав тишину сумерек. Финдэкано приподнимает брови, прикусив щеку, но слушает внимательно; а Майтимо вдруг лицо к нему повернул и усмехнулся – искренне и весело: - С одной рукой ты меня занятиями игрой на арфе точно не помучаешь!  
  
\- …  
  
Финдэкано губы поджимает, в плечо Нельо толкает и долго, тяжело выдыхает. Тот хохочет, в сторону отходит, придерживая плащ на плече пальцами:  
  
\- Нет, ты не сможешь отрицать, что было самим Эру предначертано тебе – играть, мне – петь!..  
  
\- Ещё скажи, что ты это ещё тогда знал!..  
  
Майтимо так улыбнулся, что Финдэкано ощутил почти непреодолимое желание надеть ему на голову злосчастную арфу, разрывая у той бедные струны.


End file.
